Varia
Varia, Queen of the Amazons, was a recurring character on Xena: Warrior Princess. She was the successor of Marga, Queen of the Amazons. After Marga was killed in "Dangerous Prey", Xena took Varia under her wing as her protégée, giving her the correct training to rule as Queen. Varia resembled Amarice in some ways, very much having a "strike first, ask questions later" attitude towards fighting. When Varia was young, Livia raided her village, which resulted in the death of her sister. Years later, when she first met Xena, Gabrielle and Eve, Varia was in awe at Eve. She did not instantly recognize her as Livia, and it wasn't until Eve showed her a move that she had only ever seen Livia execute. Under Xena's orders, Marga and Varia let Eve off lightly, by forbidding her from ever returning - but when she later tried to make peace with Varia and the rest of the Amazons, Eve was inadvertently accompanied by Romans, which did not improve her chances of peace. Varia did eventually see that Eve and Livia were two completely different people and forgave her. Story Early Life Varia was born and raised in a typical Amazon Village. While growing up, she was very close to her sister. The two would always play and practice fighting together. During her late teens, the Village was attacked by the Romans, who were being led by Livia. During the raid, Varia attempts to kill Livia and has the perfect chance. She hesitates and is caught by Livia, who then pulls her sword on Varia. Varia's sister sacrifices herself for Varia, and is killed instead. Varia has sought vengeance since this day. Meeting Xena and Gabrielle When Xena, Gabrielle and Eve are summoned by Ares, they run into a battle between the Amazons and a squadron of soldiers. Whilst the three help the Amazons out, Varia notices Eve's unique fighting style. She immediately takes a shine to her, and asks her to teach her some moves. Eve teaches Varia a move that certifies her suspicion - she is Livia, the Bitch of Rome. She puts her in a torturing neck brace. Xena breaks it up and tells Marga that she won't return to the village afterwards. Marga's Death and Maturity When the Amazons start to fall victim to Prince Morloch, who hunts Amazons for sport, Varia calls for Xena and Gabrielle's help. She informs that Marga went out to hunt down Morloch, but hasn't returned. Xena and Varia find her almost dead, lying on the floor. She tells Xena to train Varia to be Queen. When Marga dies, Xena and Varia take on Prince Morloch. Varia becomes very arrogant towards Xena and is defiant to accept her. A fight ensues and Varia almost gets herself killed. Xena saves her and she realizes that she must trust Xena. Varia is later kidnapped by Morloch, and Xena sets out to rescue her. Xena rescues Varia and kills Morloch. Varia returns to the tribe in time for Marga's funeral and to rule as Queen. Ares When Xena and Gabrielle are informed by a Roman that Eve has been captured by the Amazons, they rush to the villiage to find her in chains at the hands of an Amazon council. Varia explains why she is there, and Xena is reluctant to believe it - until Eve confirms that it is true. She led an attack on the Amazons, back when she was Livia. The attack caused the death of countless Amazons, including Varia's sister Tura. 's castle in "To Helicon and Back"]]Xena notices that Varia is carrying the sword that Eve had during her "Livia days." She follows Varia and a fight ensues between the two. She performs a move that only Ares has been able to survive - and now so can she. This confirms that Varia has been having training from Ares. She tells Xena that he has promised to unite the scattered Amazon Tribes and reunite the Amazon Nation. Varia then declares the death sentence on Eve, before Gabrielle offers the royal challenge. Whoever wins, gets the choice of what happens to Eve. If Gabrielle wins, Eve walks out of the village, never to return. If Varia wins, then Eve's sentence is carried out. Varia wins and leads Eve to an acid mud pit to be killed. Xena and Varia fight, whilst Xena tries to convince her that she only wants to kill Eve now, because she couldn't kill Livia all those years ago. Varia then settles at the fact that Eve is a new person and Livia is dead. She lets Eve live and forgives her for killing her sister. Kidnapping and Betrayal During the Amazon ceremony, that declares Varia as Supreme Queen over the amazon nation, Varia is kidnapped by the army of Bellerophon. She is then taken to the principality of Helicon. Xena, Gabrielle and the rest of the Amazons set out to get her back. Many Amazons lose their lives during this rescue mission. They battle their way across the beach, until they spot a figure walking their way. They discover that it is Varia, and that Bellerophon has let her go. It turns out that the reason Varia was released from Bellerophon was because she had made a deal. He lets her go if she kills Gabrielle. Her half of the deal was sabotaged by Xena, as she was caught in the act. She is ordered by Gabrielle to go back to the village and stay there. However after the defeat of Bellerophon's army, Gabrielle and Varia shake hands after Gabrielle gives hope to the Amazons that they are still a strong Amazon Nation despite the fact that most of their Amazon sisters died in the battle. Her fate, along with that of the Amazon Nation, is unknown. Trivia * Varia proved to be a very popular character, to the extent that some fans would have preferred Varia to be Xena's sidekick from Season Six onwards. They felt that she should have inherited the Chakram, as well. Other fans strongly disagreed. *Varia's fate is unknown after the events in "To Helicon and Back". It's possible that she was forgiven for her mistake and continued to rule as queen, but she might have banished from the tribe. Gallery Varia 0.gif Appearances Category:Amazon Queens Category:Marga's tribe Category:Mortals Category:XWP Season 6 characters Category:Female Category:Amazons